A New Age For Dragons
by InuyashaForever1989
Summary: This is a sequel to Dragon Rider, I suggest you read that first. AU and OOCness. It’s one year later and things aren't going so smoothly for our loving couple. Then Daichi comes back and Kagome and friends have a whole new problem to deal with.
1. Not how it’s supposed to be

InuyashaForever1989: And we're back!!!! Ok, so it's just me. I'm so lonely here *cries*

Inu: Oh stop that, you're not alone.

Kag: Yeah we're all back with you.

IF: Yays!!!

Sess: What are you all doing? We have a story to get on with.

IF: Oh, right. Well, I promised it to you and you all asked for it (and some are getting quite impatient for it) and so I bring you the sequel to 'Dragon Rider' also known as 'A New Age for Dragons.' It's one year later and things should be going smoothly for our new happy couple. Should be. Then Daichi comes back and Kagome and friends have a whole new problem to deal with.

Inu: This sounds like it's going to be a pain. I think I'll just sit this story out.

IF: Oh no you don't. You have a bigger part in the story this time.

Inu: Damn it!

Sess: Stop complaining you halfwit.

Kag: Sesshy don't be so mean to him

Sess: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Inu: Whipped.

Sess: *really mad*

IF: OK! Let's get this show on the road before my main characters kill each other shall we?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters

* * *

Chapter 1: Not how it's supposed to be

A long scorch mark smoldered in the middle of the clearing that was used for practice.

"Mamoru, what is wrong with you?!" Kagome yelled at the now rather large dragon. He had never gotten as big as Akako but he had gotten a lot bigger than Kouga's dragon Kuuya. (A/N: Pronounced (KOO yah) and it means Expanding sky)

Right now Kagome was completely fed up. At first Mamoru had been over protective of her when it came to Sesshomaru but over the past year he had gotten progressively worse.

Just now Mamoru had almost torched Sesshomaru for just kissing her. Kagome had hoped that Mamoru would have gotten used to him by now, but he hadn't and Kagome was starting to worry. Mamoru didn't act this way around anyone else not even Kouga who still hit on her from time to time just to watch Sesshomaru's blood boil, and only when Ayame wasn't around of course.

Also, he just loved Inuyasha. Kagome didn't understand it. Inuyasha was obnoxious and rude. Don't get her wrong he was an ok guy and a good friend when he wanted to be and he was really good to Kikyo but he was a real pain most of the time. For some reason though, Mamoru had really taken to the hanyou and Akihiro had been something of an older brother/teacher to him, but she still didn't understand the aggression toward Sesshomaru

At this time Sesshomaru had crossed the scorched earth to Kagome and wrapped his arms around her and growled at the silver dragon. Mamoru growled back.

Kagome felt near tears. This was happening more often lately and things would end up like this. These two end up starring each other down and almost ready to jump at each other if Kagome wasn't in between them. Kagome suspected this was why Sesshomaru would always hold onto her during these times. To keep them from fighting. Sure there were other reasons too but Kagome thought this was the main one.

Well, whatever was wrong with Mamoru, he would have to get over it seeing as she was getting married soon. A few days after the battle with Naraku Sesshomaru, well, he hadn't exactly proposed to her in so many words but he had given her an engagement ring that had belonged to his mother as a sort of promise ring until they had gotten to know each other better and were ready to make a real commitment.

A month ago Sesshomaru had asked her if she would accept the ring again only this time as a proposal of marriage. Kagome had been thrilled at the time but after that was when the real trouble started. The whole past year had been pretty bad with Mamoru trying to get in between them or getting her attention on anything but Sesshomaru but now it was even worse. Mamoru had started becoming even more protective and even possessive about her and violent toward Sesshomaru.

Kagome thought that maybe Mamoru felt like he was losing her and tried to explain to him on several occasions that her getting married wouldn't change anything between them but he just wouldn't hear it. Anytime she would bring up Sesshomaru or the wedding the silver dragon would throw a hissy fit.

"Both of you! Both of you just stop!" Kagome screamed as she ran out of the large clearing in tears. Sesshomaru glared one more time at the young dragon before going after Kagome. Mamoru took off into the air after her as well. Mamoru just managed to glimpse Kagome though the trees before she was snatched up in a white blur.

Mamoru let out a screech and burned some of the trees beneath him but he couldn't find Kagome or Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru had grabbed Kagome and moved as fast as he could. When he was sure he was a safe distance from Mamoru so that the dragon wouldn't find them he stopped and sat down at the foot of a tree with Kagome in his lap.

"This isn't how it's supposed to be, we should be happy all of us," Kagome said and continued crying into his chest and clutching at his shirt. She hiccupped as she tried to speak again, "W-what am I g-going to do with h-him?"

Sesshomaru didn't know what to say. For once in his life he didn't have an answer. He didn't know why Mamoru had been acting the way he had.

"Perhaps, Akako can talk some sense into him," Sesshomaru suggested.

"But if he won't listen to me --"

"At least she can talk to him with out worrying about being hurt, maybe she can push enough to get through to him," he cut Kagome off. "It's at least worth a try. I can't ask you to choose between us."

He was right. Kagome couldn't choose between them. Mamoru was connected to her on a deep level and Sesshomaru; Sesshomaru had become an irreplaceable person in her life. "I guess . . . it can't hurt." Kagome finally gave in. After all, maybe Akako could talk some sense into Mamoru.

There was a sudden gust of wind as Mamoru started to descend from the sky. "Will you be ok?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah, Mamoru won't hurt me," Kagome said confidently, although she wasn't sure she wanted to see the silver dragon at the moment. "You go talk to Akako, I'll deal with Mamoru."

Sesshomaru took one more moment to kiss his beloved and he was off just as a very pissed Mamoru landed near the tree they had been talking by.

'Where did he go?' Mamoru asked, very angry.

"How dare you!" Kagome burst out and this caught Mamoru's attention. "After that stunt you pulled you think you can be angry?! I'm the one who should be angry, Sesshomaru should be angry, not you!"

Mamoru cringed back from Kagome's yelling. It was an odd sight: a rather large silver dragon backing away from a small girl. 'Kagome, I just . . ..'

"Just what? What is so wrong with Sesshomaru that you have to act this way?" Kagome said a little calmer, trying to not let her temper get the best of her.

'He's . . . he's just . . . I don't know, I just don't like him. We don't need him.' Mamoru tried to explain.

"Mamoru," Kagome started and walked up to the dragon and hugged him around his muzzle. "You know I love you, right?" she asked and felt him nod his head slightly. "Well, because of that I need you but I love Sesshomaru too and I need him with me as well."

Mamoru didn't like that last part one bit and reared up his head dropping Kagome to the ground. Mamoru looked mad and turned around and burned a line of trees opposite from where Kagome sat. 'Why, why do you need him? Why does anyone else--' Mamoru stopped and just looked up at the sky for a minute. 'It's my job to protect you, my purpose in life. I can still remember my mom telling me that and I won't let anyone else take that from me.' With that said Mamoru took off and just left Kagome in the middle of the forest.

Kagome covered her face with her hands. She didn't know what to do anymore. Why couldn't Mamoru understand that Sesshomaru wasn't replacing him? Kagome just hoped that Akako could talk some sense into him.

'Akako, I need to speak with you,' Sesshomaru called out to the large red dragon as he came back to the clearing. She landed just in front of him as he came through the tree line.

'What's wrong?' She asked. Sesshomaru sounded worried about something and there wasn't much that worried Sesshomaru.

'It's Mamoru," Sesshomaru said curtly.

'I see. I take it the young dragon still isn't taking the engagement to well. It's natural really. They haven't been bonded as long as we have. I'm sure Mamoru still feels insecure about his position with Kagome. At this stage he just wants Kagome to himself and doesn't even consider sharing her as a possibility. Like a child whose mother is getting married.'

'Were you ever like that?' Sesshomaru asked now suddenly curious.

'Perhaps, a little,' the red dragon answered vaguely. Sesshomaru thought for a second.

'Not long after you hatched for me my father tried to arrange a marriage for me, but the girls would never arrive at the castle. You wouldn't have had anything to do with that now would you?'

'Um, so, what about Mamoru and Kagome?' Akako deflected, trying to change the subject.

Sesshomaru let it slide he had more important matters to deal with. 'Well, since you seem to know so much about what he's going through I was hoping you would talk some sense into him.'

'I can try. I can't guarantee anything but if it's becoming that much of a problem I will try,' Akako replied.

'Thank you,' Sesshomaru said as he touched his hand to the dragon's bent down head.

'Well, I want to see you happy. Especially after all those girls I sent running home in tears,' Akako said, mumbling the last part.

'I see,' was all Sesshomaru said as he jumped up to the dragons back so they could head back to the caves.

It was late. Kagome was standing at the mouth of the cave watching the skies. Mamoru still hadn't come back yet. She didn't know where else he could have gone. 'Mamoru!' she called out again in her mind. She knew he could hear her, it didn't matter how far away he was. 'Mamoru, you get yourself here now!'

'No!' he finally answered. 'I'm not coming back until you admit we don't need him and you call off this stupid engagement thing!'

Kagome was so mad and losing her patients very quickly. 'If you don't come back now you will not see Inuyasha or Akihiro for a very, very long time.'

Mamoru was silent for a time and sorted in his mind that Kagome's threat was not an idle one. 'Fine, fine, I'm coming geez.'

Kagome sighed. She didn't know what she was gonna do with him. Suddenly she saw a dark shape in the night sky. 'You weren't even that far away,' Kagome pointed out. Mamoru didn't respond and he didn't even look at Kagome as he walked past her and into the large set of caves. 'Goodnight,' Kagome whispered sadly as the dragon disappeared into the darkness.

Kagome prayed that Akako could talk some sense into him as she turned to go. She looked at the Western Palace and decided to go see Sesshomaru before she went home.

Mamoru made his way inside the cave. 'Goodnight,' he heard Kagome say sadly and he wanted to say something back, but he was just too stubborn to do it. He took a deep breath and released it. Why didn't she understand?

He told himself to stop thinking about it for tonight and continued on his way to his cave. Just as he stood in front of it he stopped, something pulling at his senses.

'I need to speak with you,' he heard Akako beckon him. He looked deeper into the cave where her cave was. Mamoru didn't have a problem with Akako she was nice enough most of the time. It was just her rider he didn't approve of.

He made his way to her cave and as he walked in he noticed how much bigger it was than his own. She was a larger dragon, but still. 'Hello,' Mamoru greeted as he bowed his head to her.

'Hello,' she said curtly. This was not going to be a pleasant conversation and she wanted it over with. 'Do you know why I asked to speak with you?' she asked.

Mamoru was silent for a moment but then looked up at her. 'I have a feeling I do.'

Akako sighed, _here goes nothing._ 'I understand you've been giving Kagome and Sesshomaru quite a bit of trouble lately, more than usual.'

'I, I suppose I have,' Mamoru stuttered as he looked down towards the floor.

'Do you want to talk about it?' she asked, not wanting to assume anything and upset him.

'Not really,' he said and actually turned to leave.

A red blur flashed in his side vision and before he knew it Akako was laying herself down in front of the entrance and leaving Mamoru with no way out. 'Let me rephrase that,' Akako said a little too sweetly for his taste, 'you are going to tell me what's going on with you.' The statement was punctuated with a flick of her tail as it hit the rock floor.

Mamoru knew he wasn't going to get Akako to move so he sighed in resignation and gave in. 'I just don't like it,' he stated simply.

Akako rolled her eyes. 'Obviously, but why?' the red dragon pushed.

Mamoru's eyes darted around the cavern as if looking for anyway out. His eyes landed back on Akako who still had herself blocking the entrance and his only exit. 'Why are you doing this?'

'You're avoiding the question.'

'He asked you didn't he?! You're doing this because of him!' Mamoru began to get angry at the thought of Sesshomaru.

'Yes, I am, but I'm also doing this for her. She doesn't know what to do or say anymore so I have been asked to help,' Akako explained and effectively curbing the silver dragon's anger for the moment.

'I just--I just don't get why she needs him!'

'Is that all?' Akako asked.

'What do you mean is that all?! Isn't it enough?! Enough that he's going to be the one to protect her instead of me so that she won't need me anymore? Enough that the one thing I was born for I won't be able to protect anymore?' Mamoru calmed and slowly became sad as he went on.

Akako sighed, 'You know none of that's true.' Mamoru focused back on her. 'She'll always need you,' Akako soothed although she was sure Kagome had said it before and it hadn't shaken him. The larger dragon sat up and put her head to Mamoru's. 'Sesshomaru is no replacement for the kind of bond Kagome has with you it's just a new one.'

Mamoru pulled away and shook his head. 'No, no you just don't get it!'

'Oh really? It's my rider getting married to you know,' Akako stated calmly, 'and I'm so happy for him.' Mamoru looked Akako in the eye and waited for her to continue. 'There was a time I would have chased Kagome off and I'm not proud to admit that there are many that I have. If you continue to do this you will regret it in time. You'll regret that you made her lose a chance at being happy.'

'But if I lose her--'

'You're not losing her,' Akako interrupted. 'You're scared and that's what you want to believe, but it's not true and deep down you know it's not. You don't see me freaking out about losing Sesshomaru. That's because no one can take him from me because of the bond we share. You have that same bond with Kagome.'

'I'm not gonna win this argument, am I?' Mamoru asked.

'No, and do you know why?'

'Because I'm wrong,' the silver dragon answered correctly. Akako nodded her head and Mamoru fell down to the floor and tried to make himself look small, which is kind of hard for a dragon of his size to do but then again next to Akako he seemed to succeed. 'I still don't like it,' Mamoru whined.

'Tell you what,' Akako said drawing the attention of the smaller dragon. 'You don't have to like it just now. For now I just want you to accept it and stop taking it out on our two love birds ok? Eventually maybe in a couple years or so, you'll see that you did the right thing and you'll be just as happy for them. I guarantee it.'

Mamoru lifted his head from the stone floor to look at the red dragon in amazement. Everything she had said was true and even though he had heard a lot of it before it just sunk in better when she said it. _I guess she really does understand,_ Mamoru thought to himself. 'Ok, I'll try and I'll work really hard on the being happy for them thing,' he gave in finally.

Akako almost couldn't believe it was that easy. 'You're not just agreeing with me so you can get out of here are you?'

'To be honest, I hadn't thought of that.'

'Fine, but if you don't shape up, we will have this talk again even if I have to come hunt you down to do it.'

'R-really?' Mamoru stuttered. Would Akako really go that far?

'Of course. Hey, if it makes you feel better spend time with my little brother over there when Kagome and Sesshomaru want some time alone,' Akako suggested nodding her massive head in the direction of Akihiro's cavern just next to hers.

'Or maybe with you?' he asked rather quietly.

Akako raised an imaginary eyebrow. Mamoru never spent much time around her. He was always hanging over her little brother (strange seeing as he's bigger that her) asking him to teach the silver dragon this or that. 'I suppose, if you want to. I'm afraid I'm not much of a teacher like Akihiro is though.'

'That's ok, I don't mind,' Mamoru said as he rushed passed Akako who had moved from the entrance. 'Later.'

'Later?' Akako said. She hadn't meant it as a question but she was a bit confused about how Mamoru was acting.

Just outside the caves the wind stirred as a dragon landed in the field between the mouth of the cave and the palace. _Well, here I am, I just hope I can convince them._

* * *

InuyashaForever1989: Hey everyone, I know it's been a while since Dragon Rider (like over a year) but I'm back! I hope a lot of my old fans enjoy this new series and I hope to get a lot of new ones too.

Inu: what was that?

IF: that was me addressing the readers?

Inu: No I mean the whole 3 pages with just the dragons

Kag: You obviously don't understand anything Inuyasha

Inu: what's that supposed to mean?

IF: since the last series centered on mostly Sesshomaru and Kagome (and Kouga was in there quite a bit too) I thought I would make this one more involved with the other characters although the main pair and focus will still be on Sesshomaru and Kagome

Inu: well that's stupid

Kag: don't upset the writer

Inu: whatever

IF: anyway I've wasted enough of your time here. You know the drill, comments please ^_^


	2. Not the Best Timing

InuyashaForever1989: let's keep the ball rolling shall we?

Inu: why do I have to be here again?

Kag: stop complaining already

Kouga: that's right you stupid mutt just shut up

Inu: what'd you say you mangy wolf?

IF: before we have a fight on our hands I would just like to thank everyone who reviewed and a special thanks to all my fans from DR who followed me into this new fic every review makes me so happy ^_^

Inu: yeah, thanks a lot *rolls his eyes*

Kikyo: Inuyasha don't be rude to the fans

Inu: *sigh* fine!

Sess: now who's whipped?

Inu: *draws Tetsaiga*

IF: why does it always have to end on a death threat? *sigh* well here we go. Oh and since I forgot last chapter I don't own anything except the plot a few OCs which mainly consist of the dragons

"talking" / 'dragons/in head talking' / _thinking_

* * *

Chapter 2: Not The Best Timing

Inside the western palace Kagome had managed to get herself lost once again. After a whole year, a _whole_ year, of visiting this place regularly Kagome still could not for the life of her remember her way around.

"That's it!" Kagome said as she threw her hands up in the air. She couldn't understand how she could get lost like this and not once in that year had she ever found the place she was looking for. Not even on accident and there was never anyone around when you needed them either. Once she was sure she was lost it was like everyone evaporated into thin air. Kagome took a deep breath and leaned up against the wall and concentrated. If she couldn't get to him than he was gonna come to her.

_Searching, searching, searching, nothing. Oh come on, _Kagome thought as she used her powers to try and find Sesshomaru but he wasn't anywhere to be found. If he wasn't in the palace then where in the world was he? Kagome was getting frustrated; she was fighting with Mamoru and now when all she wanted to do was see Sesshomaru he wasn't even there!

Kagome sunk down to a crouching position and wrapped her arms around her legs. _I will not cry, I will not cry,_ Kagome thought as she slowly lost the battle against her will and tears started to build up behind her eyes.

"Kagome is that you?" someone asked. Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha standing over her. "Did you get lost again or something?"

"I'm lost, I'm frustrated, and Sesshomaru's not here!" Kagome fumed at the unsuspecting hanyou. Inuyasha's ear flattened against his head and he visibly winced at the volume of the miko's voice. Kagome couldn't take it anymore. Tears started leaking for the girl's eyes and Inuyasha squirmed uncomfortable. He hated it when women cried.

"Ok, ok. Geez, ya don't gotta be so upset about it," he pointed out but as far as Kagome was concerned he just didn't understand. Inuyasha sighed as the girl didn't budge form her spot. "Come on," he said offering her a hand up. "I can't do anything about the other two, but I can at least make it so you're not lost anymore."

Kagome looked at the clawed hand as she rubbed at her eyes. Well there was no point in sitting in the halls crying now was there? She took the offered hand and was pulled to her feet.

Suddenly Kagome felt a tug, not on her hand but on her thoughts. "Hey Inuyasha, I have to go out back," Kagome stated but it was like even she didn't know why. Inuyasha was confused as she started walking like she actually knew where she was going when he knew for a fact that she didn't.

"Hey, wait up," Inuyasha yelled down the hall as he jogged a little to catch up with her. She was about to make another wrong turn when Inuyasha point down the hall in the other direction and Kagome nodded numbly. He led her down the hall and the whole time she was acting weird, like she wasn't really there.

Inuyasha grabbed her by the arm and stopped her from walking. He was debating weather or not he should actually let the miko go where she wanted. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled as she pressed on. He didn't know what was going on, but he figured he'd find out when the got out back. It seemed like she was going weather he went with her or not anyway so he at least had to tag along, because if something happened to Kagome and Sesshomaru found out that Inuyasha had around when it happen he would kill him.

Inuyasha kept on alert as they came upon the back yard. His eyes swept the expanse of grass that separated the palace from the dragon caves. "So, we're here. Now what?" Inuyasha asked the slightly dazed girl.

Kagome looked off into the distance and coming into view was a figure and a large one at that. Inuyasha cursed, wishing he had his sword with him. He glanced back at the door debating what he should do. He could just run Kagome inside but when he reached for the girl she swatted his hand away. Inuyasha groaned and instead he got into a battle ready stance as the figure became that of a dragon. "It's ok, Inuyasha," Kagome said as she stared at the ever clearer image as it came closer.

She knew this dragon. "Daichi!" Kagome said as she suddenly raced over to the golden dragon. "What are you doing back here?"

'I have a favor I need to ask of you,' Daichi explained as he bent his head down in a sort of bow. 'I have been given a great responsibility and a chance to change some things and I was hopping maybe you could help me.'

"Hey, it's that dragon Naraku had!" Inuyasha shouted out in late recognition.

"Daichi," Kagome corrected the hanyou who proceeded to roll his eyes and huff. "So, what do you need me to do?"

'Well . . .'

--

Meanwhile . . . (yes I'm that evil)

Sesshomaru had left Akako at the caves and instead of going back to his room for the night he decided to take a walk. He didn't know where he was going but it wasn't nearly late enough to go to bed and he didn't feel like sitting around him room. He had briefly considered going to the library but decided against it.

He needed time to think. He was worried about what he was going to do if nothing could be done about Mamoru. He was beginning to consider giving up Kagome. The fighting was tearing her apart and he knew she couldn't chose between them. Did that mean he would have to make the choice for her? Should he let go of the one thing in this life that really made him happy? Could he?

He would if he had to he supposed. If she could be at all happy he would. Maybe he could just go somewhere where he wouldn't have to see her. It wasn't common for an heir to a lordship like the western lands to go running off to kami know where but he still had years before he took over from his father maybe by then he could get over her or maybe should would hate him and they could just ignore each other by then.

The frantic thoughts just didn't suit him. He wasn't acting normal, but then again when did he ever act normal when it came to Kagome? She always seemed to have the way of throwing him off. Although, it usually didn't bother him this much.

Sesshomaru continued to walk down a stone walk way, not going anywhere in particular. _Where does this thing lead anyway_, he wondered as his eyes followed the twisting path. He hadn't walked this way in such a long time he couldn't quite remember.

The stones made a sharp turn up ahead and suddenly he remembered. This was the path that led to his mother's garden. After his mother had died his father had sealed it off and nobody was allowed in anymore. (A/N: gee, wonder where I got that from _)

He looked at the high, hedge wall and knew he could jump it easy if he desired. He had done it a couple times when his father had first had it sealed. He would go in and just think about his mother.

The memories of her planting flowers or sitting in the shade of the large willow tree that was at the center as she read a book or something would come to his mind. His favorite memory would have to have been playing hide and seek she would act like she couldn't find him for the longest time and then finally she would sneak up on him and chase him all around the garden to catch him.

He decided it had been too long since he'd last been here and jumped the wall and into the garden. He looked around and he wasn't really surprised at what he saw. The flowers and plants had over grown and weeds took over a vast majority of what was once a beautiful garden. It really had been such a long time. The last time he was here there was still some beauty left to the place, it hadn't yet grown over as it had now.

He followed the old path that was now broken with weeds and such to the large willow tree. It was odd. The tree was the one thing that seemed unchanged. It stood in the exact center of the garden with a small circle of grass surrounded by the little path. Strangely though, the grass around the tree had no weeds or other plants growing there, just the tree.

Sesshomaru walked over to inspect this area of interest. The grass was green and trimmed and the tree looked beautiful and pruned. It was almost as if someone had been there just taking care of only this spot. He took a step onto the grass and moved toward the tree.

"_Sesshomaru,"_ he heard a voice call to him. He spun around and suddenly the garden was as he remembered. Flowers of all sorts bloomed everywhere as the sunshine spilled over them. The path was polished and bright and there not to far off was his mother. She was kneeling next to a bed of flowers as she removed some small weeds that had popped up there.

Sesshomaru couldn't breathe for a moment. He didn't know what was going on. He had gotten lost in his memories here before but something else was going on here. The image of his mother looked up at him and smiled. _"Hello, Sesshomaru," _she said as she stood up. She was just as he remembered her. Her silver hair was braided back and her eyes shinned with love and care as they reflected the golden sun.

The figure drifted nearer. Sesshomaru almost took a step back away from her in his shock. The woman stretched her arms out toward her son. _"Don't you have a hug for your mother?"_ she questioned and Sesshomaru was at a loss. Could this really be happening? Sesshomaru didn't move and instead the woman came to him and wrapped her arms around him. _"You've gotten so big. I can't believe you're that little boy I used to chase around. You're taller than me now," _she gushed over her son as she stood back to look at him.

She was real. Even her scent was the same. She smelled of the flowers and dirt of the garden that she was always tending to. "How?" Sesshomaru asked in complete astonishment.

"_I've been waiting here for you. I knew you'd come eventually,"_ she said and smiled again. That smile that she had always given him made him feel something of a child again. Like all those years had never happened.

"Why?" was all he could muster. He did feel like a child again. He just didn't understand what was going on.

"_My baby is getting married and you think I wouldn't congratulate you?" the image teased._ _"Sesshomaru, I've been so worried for you all these years. I watched over you and hoped everyday that you would find someone like her and I want you to know how proud I am of you."_

He couldn't believe it. His dead mother had come back just to tell him that? "Mother, I," Sesshomaru started but he didn't know what to say.

"_I miss you too," _she said as she smiled at him. Yeah that was it. Sesshomaru sighed she had always known what he wanted to say. _"I know things are hard right now but I don't want you to give up. Don't you dare start thinking that she would be better off with out you because you know you're wrong. She would be just as crushed as you and you know it. Love, real love, isn't something that just goes away no matter how long try to push it away."_

He looked up at the tree as the sunlight poured down through the branches. "So, that's why you're really here," Sesshomaru figured it out. Sesshomaru knew she was right he just didn't know what else to do at this point. He wanted her to be happy but he guessed the way he'd been thinking about wasn't the right way to go about it.

"_Well, I can't have you ruining your life when you're so close to everything working out and I promise everything will work out," _she explained.

He sighed, maybe she was right. Just maybe he was blowing this all out of proportion and thinking too much. "I wish Kagome could have been here to meet you," he said finally after letting it all soak in.

"_I know. I wish I could've met her too, but I'm always watching and I think she is a wonderful girl. I know you'll be happy now," _she said as she began to walk away.

Sesshomaru snapped his attention back to the fading image. He wanted to call out for her to wait but knew better then to try and stop her. She was, after all, dead. He knew she couldn't stay. "Goodbye, mother," he said instead

"_Goodbye, Sesshomaru,"_ the words echoed in the air as the garden started to shift. The sunlight faded back into night, the plants once again because wilted and overgrown, and the path broken and littered with weeds.

He turned around to the willow tree still perfect; the one thing that hadn't changed. He put his hand to the tree and closed his eyes. _Thank you,_ he thought as he turned to leave the garden.

'Sesshomaru!!' he heard the loud voice blast through his mind suddenly. Sesshomaru held his head as he almost fell to his knees.

'What is it Akako?' he hissed as his mind reeled.

'There you are! I've been so worried! You weren't answering me," Akako explained trying to calm her frazzled nerves. Sesshomaru always answered her; even if he had been sleeping he would always wake up. 'What happened?' she asked, finally a little calm.

'To be honest, I'm not quite sure. I'll explain it to you later, it seems to have gotten rather late,' he said as he looked at the moonlight cast garden.

'Alright, but you're ok right?' she asked real quick, just to make sure.

'Yes, I'm fine,' Sesshomaru assured her as he walked the path back to the wall he had jumped. 'Is there something you wanted?'

'Oh, right,' the dragon realized. 'I had that talk with Mamoru and he was acting a little funny when he left, but I think he gets it . . . I hope,' Akako explained.

'I see,' Sesshomaru said as he jumped the wall. _Perhaps my mother was right,_ Sesshomaru thought to himself. He decidedly made his way to the back entrance of the palace. It was an even walk either way, front or back, and something told him to go through the back. In the distance he could see figures. It appeared to be two people and a dragon.

He felt for their auras to try and decipher who was out here this late. One was his half-bother the other Kagome? What were they doing? The dragon didn't appear to be either Mamoru or Akihiro.

Kagome seemed to notice him and turned and waved to him. He picked up his pace. "Kagome," he greeted.

"Sesshomaru, you remember Daichi right?" Kagome asked. Not that he had actually met or seen the golden dragon but Kagome had told him about the dragon.

"I recall you mentioning him, yes"

"Well, he has a favor to ask us. I'm trying to explain that now isn't the best time for us to be going anywhere that far away for an indefinite amount of time seeing as we're getting married soon, but he seems to really need out help," Kagome explained in a sort of rush.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the rambling girl and resisted the urge to smile. She really wanted to help. "What kind of favor is it exactly?"

"Well," Kagome started.

* * *

IF: Yay!! We're all done for this chapter!

Inu: I know it's been about a year but you do remember people hate it when you do that, right?

IF: I know *evil grin* but cliffies are sooo much fun.

Inu: W/e

Kag: aww I wanted to meet Sesshy's mother.

Sess: . . . . Why was that scene even in there?

IF: idk, filler mostly. I just couldn't think of anything that would actually move the story along so I gave Sesshy inner turmoil instead. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. Oh, and how do you guys feel about dragon romance? I was thinking about Akako and Mamoru. Tell me what you think ^_^


	3. Road Trip Anyone?

InuyashaForever1989: OMG it's been forever

Inu: Yeah, where the hell have you been?

IF: oh me well ummm, I've been around . . . . And lazy. Anyway I'm not gonna waste your time here today. Let's get on with chapter 3

"talking" / 'dragons/in head talking' / _thinking_

* * *

Chapter 3: Road Trip Anyone?

"Sesshomaru, you remember Daichi right?" Kagome asked. Not that he had actually met or seen the golden dragon but Kagome had told him about him.

"I recall you mentioning him, yes"

"Well, he has a favor to ask us. I'm trying to explain that now isn't the best time for us to be going anywhere that far away for an indefinite amount of time seeing as we're getting married soon, but he seems to really need our help," Kagome explained in a sort of rush.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the rambling girl and resisted the urge to smile. She really wanted to help. "What kind of favor is it exactly?"

"Well," Kagome started, "He needs us to become part of the dragon council of five."

"But I thought only dragons-" Sesshomaru started but was interrupted by Daichi.

'I was asked to form a new council seeing as the current one has had power for quite some time now and I believe that it's time for things to change. Humans and dragons live so closely now I think humans should have a bit more say in the connection between the two.

"So, I've come here to ask that dragons who are bonded with riders become members of the council. The council only meets once a year in the land of dragons but right now I still need to convince everyone that it's a good idea. I would need you to come with me and present yourselves to them so that they may make a decision."

Sesshomaru took everything in for a moment. "Who else would be on this council exactly?" he asked.

"Well, there would be me as gold, Kagome and Mamoru for silver, I'm told you are bonded with a red dragon and Inuyasha here is bonded with blue so that would only leave purple," Daichi explained.

"I thought Kouga would be a good choice. He may be a little rough around the edges but he has a really good heart." Kagome interjected.

Sesshomaru nodded his head slightly. Although he wasn't actually sure about putting such fools into such important positions, namely Kouga and Inuyasha. "How long exactly would all this convincing take?"

'That I can't tell you. It will take until the current council approves of you,' Daichi explained.

"I see," Sesshomaru muttered and he looked over to Kagome and Inuyasha who had been strangely quiet this whole time. "What do you think of all this?" he asked gesturing to Inuyasha. He already knew what Kagome thought. If he wasn't still deciding she would already be packing her things.

"To be honest it sounds like a pain in the ass," he said with a sigh. "Then again it would seem doing the right thing always is."

Sesshomaru took this into consideration and decided that his little brother might actually have a point for once. "Very well, we'll see what we can do."

"Thank you Sesshomaru!" Kagome shouted as she jumped said youkai, wrapping her arms around him tightly before she ran off to go home and start packing. "I'll see you tomorrow!" she said as she waved goodbye.

She was just about to enter the palace again when she stopped at the doorway and eyed it warily. Kagome then backed away from the door and decided to walk around rather than get lost in the maze inside. Sesshomaru laughed slightly at the girl he loved and shook his head. He then turned to the golden dragon once more.

"The caves are right this way if you would like to find an empty one to spend the night in," he offered. Daichi bowed his head and made his way to said caves.

Sesshomaru entered the palace followed by Inuyasha. "We should probably start getting out things together. Kagome will probably be here bright and early, ready to leave," Sesshomaru spoke over his shoulder. He looked behind him to see Inuyasha was not paying attention. "Inuyasha?"

"Oh, sorry, yeah sure," he finally responded distractedly. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow looking for an explanation. "Kikyo is going to kill me," was his simply explanation. Sesshomaru just nodded his head. Normally the woman was calm and even tempered, but his little brother be damned if he upset her somehow. She could throw a fit the likes of which no one has ever seen before.

"Well, I will speak with Kouga seeing as you must deal with Kikyo," Sesshomaru relented.

"Wow."

"What?"

"It almost seems like you're being nice to me," Inuyasha teased. Sesshomaru gave a warning growl and Inuyasha backed off. He decided to take a different hallway than Sesshomaru. He needed to tell Kikyo as soon as possible for minimal damage, to him that is.

As Inuyasha headed for Kikyo's room, Sesshomaru went for his room. Kouga wasn't actually there anymore. His last visit had been a couple weeks ago so they would have to stop by the wolf dens to see about him.

Sesshomaru knew just how big of a decision Daichi had made. The Council of 5 had ruled over dragons long before a dragon had ever made a pact with a rider. They did much more than oversee the relations between dragons and humans and he vaguely wondered if the others knew just what they were getting into.

'Are you sure now is a good time to be making such decisions?' Akako asked just as Sesshomaru made it to his room.

'I don't know, but you know Kagome. She's got this urge to help everyone and everything. I don't think I could stop her if I wanted to.' Sesshomaru resisted the urge to smile again. Kagome really was an amazing girl.

Sighing to himself, Sesshomaru pulled out a bag that hung on a hook in his closet and began to fill it with things he would need for an extended visit to the land of dragons.

- - - - (With Inuyasha and Kikyo)

"Shit!" Inuyasha mumbled as he ducked another vase. It was the second one Kikyo had thrown plus a book and a hair brush she had been using when Inuyasha had told her he was leaving. There was a crash when it hit the wall and the flowers cascaded down to the floor with the water and broken bits of porcelain.

"Inuyasha, you jerk!" she yelled as she felt around the top of the dresser for something else to throw. She wasn't so mad about the fact that he was leaving, although the short notice had her a bit miffed. She also didn't mind how long it may take for him to come back, it wasn't like it was the first time he'd be away for a while. Her real issue at that particular moment was the fact that she had asked if she could come along and Inuyasha had outright refused to let her and being Inuyasha he had said it in the rudest way possible.

"Kikyo, calm down, please. I just don't think this is the kind of trip for you to be going on. NO, DON'T!" Inuyasha then ducked something he didn't get a good look at. He heard a crash and looking behind him saw a rather good sized hole in the wall. "YOU DON'T EVEN LIKE DRAGONS!"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" and with that Kikyo stormed out of the room. Inuyasha debated whether he should or shouldn't go after her. He decided against it. He wouldn't leave this way but right now didn't seem like a good time, besides who knows what else she could find outside the room to chuck at him next.

- - (with Kagome)

Kagome was busy packing her things. She wasn't exactly sure what to bring with her to the land of dragons. It didn't help that she didn't know how long she would be staying. Well, she at least knew she would need lots of cloths. She nearly packed her whole closet before she realized that she couldn't actually bring everything.

Kagome was at least happy that she had plenty of time seeing as she just could not sleep. So she repacked her bags again, trying this time to squeeze everything into one bag. She packed mostly dresses but also packed an extra riding suit. She supposed she would also need utilities such as soap then what not; she didn't imagine dragons had those sort of human things.

'You really should go to sleep,' she heard a voice in the back of her mind.

'So you're talking to me again now,' Kagome answered the silver dragon back.

'Kagome, I . . . I'm sorry,' Mamoru struggled. He didn't actually want to say it, but he knew it was something he had to do. He still didn't quite feel like he was wrong, but he didn't want to have to regret anything either.

Kagome was stunned into silence. It was strange to hear the stubborn dragon admit that he was sorry. 'That must've been some talk,' she commented to Mamoru.

'What are you doing up so late anyway,' he tried to change the subject.

'Actually were going to be going on a trip for a little while, Daichi has asked us to help him with something. He wants us to become members of the Dragon Council! Can you believe it may Mamoru?' Kagome asked all excited.

'But I thought-'

'He wants to do things differently now and have humans on the council to,' she interrupted before the dragon could actually say what he wanted to. Perhaps she was a bit more excited than the dragon had originally thought.

'I see. So this trip would be to, where exactly?' Kagome thought Mamoru was being a little dense. It seemed rather obvious to her of where they would be going for something so important.

'The land of dragons of course. We need to speak to the current Dragon Council to get their approval.'

'I was afraid she would say that,' Mamoru said with a sigh.

'What's wrong? Aren't you excited to be going to your homeland? It must be quite a site with dragons everywhere,' Kagome questioned. Even after all this time of being a Dragon Rider Kagome was still practically obsessed with and fascinated by them.

'It's nothing, don't worry about it. I guess I'll see you in the morning then. Try to get some sleep okay,' Mamoru urged her.

'Well I still have to pack but I'll see what I can do about the sleep.'

'Good night, Kagome.'

'Good night, Mamoru.' And with that said Mamoru pulled away to go to sleep while Kagome continued packing. It took her another couple of hours of packing and unpacking and packing again but she was finally satisfied with all the things that she decided to bring when her. As soon as she finished she flopped down on her bed and despite all the excitement she was out like a light.

The next morning Kagome was sleeping soundly until her mother rushed through the door. Kagome bolted upright and looked around trying to find out where all the screaming was coming from. It didn't take long as soon her mother was shaking her one hand on each shoulder asking her why, why did she have to go.

It would seem that somehow her mother had finally been informed that she was leaving this morning. Also, from the level of hysteria she seemed to be at, she also knew where Kagome was going. She would probably never know how her mother had found this out, but she always did seem to have her ways.

" Mother, you're overreacting I'm not going to be gone all that long," Kagome actually lied to her mother. It didn't seem to alleviate the woman fears. She must've known she was lying. Kagome wasn't a very good liar and Kagome's mom was in the kind of person you'd lied to easily.

"You're going off to that place, with all those dragons, and I may never see you ever again!" she continued to overreact.

"It's not like that. I'm just going for a little bit. Sesshomaru is going too and Inuyasha and Kouga. I'll be fine."

Kagome's mother didn't look exactly convinced, but whatever rationality was left in her brain told her she probably wouldn't be able to talk her daughter out it. So to make up for all the worrying that Kagome would cause her, she spent the rest of the morning bothering Kagome. She made sure that she had packed everything she would need even though she had spent hours on it the night before.

Before long, even though it had felt like forever to Kagome, she finally had to leave and head for the palace. As soon as she was far enough away that she didn't have to waved goodbye anymore she sat back and sighed. At the very least she hoped that the trip would be a quiet one. Although, with those three along who knows. Kagome sighed again and closed her eyes until she got there.

- - ( with Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru hadn't actually given much thought to this whole trip at all. He had simply shoved some things in a bag and was done with it. He wasn't going to make this any more stressful than he already knew it was going to be, especially since he knew certain others would make it particularly stressful (ex. Inuyasha and Kouga.)

It was already light out and if he knew Kagome, and he pretty much did, she would be there soon. Sesshomaru picked up his bag and left his room to go and wake his brother who was probably still not awake yet. He didn't bother knocking, but once he got a good look at the people in the room he wished he had.

Kikyo screamed and grabbed all the blankets leaving Inuyasha sitting on the bed stark naked. "We're leaving," Sesshomaru said calmly and walked back out of the room. Mentally he was scrubbing his brain with extra strength bleach but he didn't think he would ever truly be rid of that damned image.

He could still here the woman screaming down the hall something about 'locking the god damn door' and Sesshomaru found himself agreeing with her. He could feel a headache forming already and the trip hadn't even started yet.

- - - (later with everyone)

Everyone had gathered out in front of the dragon caves, all dragons and riders accounted for. Sesshomaru refused to look at Inuyasha for the time being and Inuyasha couldn't get rid of the embarrassed blush that seemed to renew itself when he glanced at Sesshomaru.

Kagome watched this strange behavior and felt the need to say something. "I've got to say I'm kind of curious about why you two are acting this way and at the same time I'm not really sure I want to know."

"Nothing! Nothing happened ok?" Inuyasha burst out.

'Well you see Sesshomaru walked in on Inuyasha this morning while-'

"Shut up Akihiro!" Inuyasha interrupted the large dragon.

"Ooookkkk, now I'm pretty positive I don't want to know."

'Aww, but it's really funny,' Akihiro insisted.

"I said shut it!" Inuyasha was almost mad enough to forget his embarrassment.

Kagome looked over to Sesshomaru who in turn looked away. "Maybe we'll have that talk later, Akihiro."

"No! No you will not!" Inuyasha continued to fume. Kagome just laughed at the flustered hanyou.

Mamoru and Akako stood off to the side watching the fun when Daichi cleared his throat to interrupt the conversation. "We should really get going to see this friend of yours, I wasn't really given much time to form this new council."

"How much time do you have exactly?" Sesshomaru asked

"I have about a week left before the dead line. This is a very touchy subject and the council doesn't want the matter hanging in the air for too long," Daichi explained.

"I see, then that doesn't leave us much time. It will take two days to get to the wolf dens and then three days from there to the land of dragons," Sesshomaru reasoned.

"So that leaves us two days. Let's just hope we don't get sidetracked or something," Kagome was hopeful.

"Or that the mangy wolf will even say yes. I mean the guy is heir to like two different packs. Who says he has time to go running off to far away lands to deal with other people's problems," Inuyasha injected his own brand of optimism onto the subject. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in the back of Inuyasha's head. "Ah! What the hell did you do that for?" he asked as he rubbed the back of his head, where Kagome had hit him.

"Anyway, its not like we have much of any other choice. We don't know anyone else that is bonded with a purple dragon," Kagome ended that matter and climbed up onto Mamoru to get ready for take off.

The rest of the trip was rather uneventful. Kagome had finally gotten Akihiro alone on one of their pit stops and she laughed for about a half hour which was only renewed once she saw Inuyasha and Sesshomaru again.

Mamoru had actually, sort of apologized after a certain amount of prodding from Akako. This had stunned Kagome. True he was rather calm for the trip there and wasn't picking any fights but she had never actually expected an apology. She would have to remember to thank Akako like crazy later.

Beyond that nothing really remarkable to mention. In two days, just as Sesshomaru had said. They were escorted by guard wolves to the dens were they finally got to see Kouga again.

"Well what brings you all here?" Kouga asked mainly to Kagome and basically ignoring the other two dogs.

"Actually, we sort of have a favor to ask you."

* * *

InuyashaForever1989: And so ends another chapter of 'A New Age For Dragons' I hope you all enjoyed

Inu: chapter 3 already and we're just leaving, seriously?

Kag: Careful Inuyasha she could drag this out a lot longer if she wanted to

IF: yeah maybe some more character development or something

Inu: no, please anything but that!

IF: Hmm idk, what do you think Sesshy?

Sesshy: *still traumatized from seeing Inu naked*

IF: Ok then, lets get this all wrapped up then shall we? Comments please, I love them all, they give me warm fuzzies inside ^_^


End file.
